Condenados en Bosque Esmeralda
by Ancient-Fang
Summary: Una peculiar migración causada por desastres naturales quiebra la extraña armonía entre vampiros, lobos, hombres lobo y humanos que existió en el pueblo Bosque Esmeralda ¿Quienes sobrevivirán al cambio? Sinopsis completa adentro. Multi-ship. Criaturas AU. Romance f/f m/m m/f. M por violencia, lemon, entre otras cosas.
1. Chapter 1

En los últimos 5 años la, actualmente, ciudad de Bosque Esmeralda pasó por un cambio sumamente agresivo. El antiguo pueblo fue durante mucho tiempo un punto donde diferentes especies podían convivir en relativa paz, vampiros, lobos gigantes, hombres lobos y humanos podían convivir. Desgraciadamente desastres naturales dejaron inhabitables pueblos vecinos, llevando a los habitantes migrar a Bosque Esmeralda. Humanos incomprensivos, lobos sedientos de territorios y vampiros petulantes quebraron sin reparación la tan particular paz que había existido por siglos en un pueblo que hoy en día ha cuadruplicado su tamaño. Algunos luchan por regresar las cosas a lo que eran, otros solo se conforman con no ser molestados, pero lamentablemente muchos no tendrán la opción de decidir.(pss, post data, me gusta bumblebee)

(Nota de autor al final)

Sub Géneros: Romance, Violencia, Drama.

Aquella noche el rugido de las bestias estaba no se escuchaba en las afueras del pueblo de Vale, las estrellas centelleaban en el despejado cielo nocturno. Hace unas horas que había pasado el toque de queda, eran las 3:41 de la mañana y la gente se encontraba formando un círculo alrededor de unas enormes criaturas, la adrenalina en sus sistemas los tenia en un estado de euforia. La emoción era casi tangible, los gritos que alimentaban la violencia que presenciaban no paraban pero por sobre todo los ruidos que sobrepasan a todos los demás eran los rugidos y chillidos de los seres que protagonizaban el espectáculo.

Un chillido particularmente doloroso se dejó escuchar, la peluda criatura retrocedió unos pasos para mantener distancia y analizar su herida, no había conseguido esquivar el zarpazo a tiempo y le dio justo a un costado de la cabeza sobre su oreja, la cual casi le estaba colgando. la herida sangraba copiosamente y la sangre se deslizó por la pata del animal hasta su antebrazo, un sentimiento de furia le invadió, se suponía que esto iba a ser fácil, su contrincante, un hombre lobo grisáceo de menor tamaño que él no debía de suponer un gran problema. Su ego estaba hecho pedazos, se sintió humillado al verse superado en frente de tantas personas, ya había logrado controlar su instinto, ya había logrado controlar todo lo que significaba ser un hombre lobo ¿por qué?

Gruño con molestia y observo al rededor para buscar las miradas de sus camaradas, al encontrarlas ellos entendieron el mensaje, ambos empezaron a rugir mientras sus cuerpos mutaban de maneras dolorosas, el sonido de huesos rotos junto con el de la piel y ropa desgarrándose nunca eran buenos, ya se preocuparon después por sus ropas, había llegado su turno para divertirse. Cuando terminaron de cambiar ya no quedaba rastro humano en ellos, uno era de un tamaño semejante a su amigo con un pelaje castaño claro con su espalda de un tono más oscuro, mientras que el otro era extrañamente mucho más lampiño que los demás, la capa de pelo no era muy gruesa y su tamaño apenas cambio, solo sus piernas y espalda sufrieron grandes cambios pero incluso con eso sus ropas aún no se terminaron de rasgar. Este último no terminaba de dominar su nueva esencia de modo que su transformación estaba incompleta y su gesto mostraba un salvajismo ausente en la mirada de los otros tres individuos.

Ambos se acercaron a su aparente líder, quien tenía el pelaje marrón oscuro con rastros de blanco en su rostro y pecho, se sentía satisfecho al ver como su rival retrocedía lentamente temeroso ante el giro que tomó la pelea, la sensación de poder y control sobre la situación podían notarse gracias al movimiento ondulante de su cola. El joven lobo blanco se encorvó en sumisión con las orejas abajo mirando con sus ojos azules a los de su contrincante, igualmente él no se encontraba satisfecho con eso, le daría una lección de lo que significaba meterse en su camino, tenía que hacerse respetar ante los demás, no importa si no era de la forma correcta, no le importaban lo que susurraban los demás, todos sucumbirían a él. Alrededor se escuchaban comentarios como "ignorantes", "novatos", "que falta de respeto", pero ninguno atacaba muchos porque no querían meterse en el lío, pero otros porque esa tarea no les correspondía a ellos, cierta persona era la que se encargaba de ello.

A la distancia del círculo dos mujeres se observaban la situación, la más alta apoyada contra un árbol mientras que la otra estaba de brazos cruzados a su lado.

-Winter, deberíamos ayudarlo-

-Ya te lo dije Weiss, no. Tiene que aprender a meterse donde no le llaman-

-Pero ahora son tres, por dios mira a Withley- su tono era mayormente neutro, pero Winter conoce a su hermana y nota ese deje de preocupación en su tono. Ella también temía por la seguridad del menor, pero él no debió intentar imponer las reglas a esos novatos.

-No es nuestro deber- respondió simplemente.

-Tampoco tendría que ser su deber- dijo observando desde la colina en la que se encontraban al quinto hombre lobo que se acercaba al círculo empujando a quien no se corriera a tiempo. Muchas miradas confusas miraron al recién llegado, muy poco empezaron a sonreír deseosos de ver lo que pasaría en adelante. La recién llegada tenía un pelaje puramente negro y unos brillantes ojos amarillos, apenas era un poco más pequeña que el líder del trío, pero el tamaño no le intimidó en lo más mínimo, sus patas avanzaban con seguridad hasta colocarse enfrente del niño a quien solo le miro de reojo y con un leve gruñido le indico que se marchara, el joven sin rechistar avanzó cabizbaja hasta llegar a donde estaban sus hermanas, nuevamente se escucharon sonidos de huesos moviéndose y una gran cantidad de pelo blanco comenzaba a caer al suelo para luego desintegrarse, el joven permaneció desnudo en su postura agachada unos momentos hasta que el brillo de un anillo en su dedo índice hizo que mágicamente ropa empezará a aparecer en él.

-tendrás que disculparte con Blake luego, sabes como detesta tener que poner orden- dijo la hermana del medio reprimiendo.

-Él estaba siendo demasiado irritante, no debería tener esa clase de ego solo por ser un transformado-

-Igualmente Withley ahora a ella le toca limpiar tu desorden-

-lo se… no esperaba que el otro sea tan cobarde- dijo ya sin ganas de justificarse y seguir discutiendo con sus hermanas, ya erguido solo miro en silencio con las demás la nueva confrontación que se presentaba. Las luces de los autos que reflejaban a los presentes le daban a Blake un aspecto feroz, tenía el pelaje erizado y enseñaba los dientes gruñendo continuamente , buscaba terminar con esto lo antes posible sin una pelea, pero no hubo caso, las tres bestias se abalanzaron hacia ella y nuevamente los aullidos, chillidos y gritos se escucharon en el bosque.

Winter miró de reojo la radio del auto mientras conducía, el reloj titilaba en letras rojas las 06:34 A.M, les tomó 40 minutos para llegar a la ciudad y todos estaban exhaustos. A su izquierda en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba dormido el joven de 15 años, hace no mucho se había girado en su dirección y no se le pasó por alto el enrojecimiento alrededor de sus ojos, Withley podía ser muchas cosas de las cuales solo su padre se siente orgulloso, pero Winter era consciente de que su hermanito era sensible y temeroso por dentro, apenas arrancaron el viaje de regreso a la ciudad fungió acurrucarse en el asiento para disimular las lágrimas que le causaban la culpa. El menor era muy joven y esta era una de sus primeras veces presenciando una de esas reuniones clandestinas, no era sorpresa la impresión que le dio la pelea que tuvo la morena y lo lastimada que termino, quien actualmente se encontraba tumbada en los asientos de atrás mientras su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de Weiss.

Miró por el espejo retrovisor como su hermana menor pasaba entre sus dedos el estropeado pelo de su amiga intentando deshacer los nudos de su ondulada melena. Después de la salvaje batalla los muchachos acabaron siendo llevados al hospital, Blake simplemente se negó a cambiar de forma y se marchó del lugar para dejar que la reunión continuará, mientras la mayoría seguían con su ruidosa música otros continuaban tomando sustancias. Siguió alejándose más y más pasó por al lado de los hermanos Shnee quienes la siguieron, una vez que los otros no estaban a la vista se desplomó en el suelo semi-conciente. No había forma de ayudarla llevándola al auto si no cambiaba de forma, e incluso cuando lo intentaron Blake respondí gruñendo como si le fueran a hacer daño, después de aquello ellos le dieron su espacio para que se calmaran, por suerte no hubieron más alborotos como el anterior a lo largo de la noche. Una hora después la encontraron sentada contra un tronco ya vestida gracias al mismo tipo de artefacto que poseía el alvino.

Al llegar al terreno de los padres de Blake, Winter y Weiss la sostuvieron por los brazos mientras le ayudaban a llegar hasta su casa, para entonces ya eran como las siete y algo y los vibrantes colores del amanecer pintaban el cielo.

-Les vio a manchar la ropa tan blanca que tienen- dijo sarcástica la dolorida mujer mientras avanzaban lentamente hasta la puerta. No era mentira, dado que la regeneración era lenta y quedaban rastros de sangre seca en su ropa.

-Ya manchaste mi falda en el viaje, qué importa que ensucies el resto- dijo Weiss.

-¿Dónde están tus llaves?-

-En el bolsillo interno de la campera- Winter solo metio la mano en búsqueda de las llaves, pero mientras la alejaba ya habiéndose encontrado aprovecho para dar una caricia al abdomen de la otra mujer-cuidado, no vaya a ser que te manches con algo- respondió sugestivamente ante el no muy disimulado gesto.

Para cuando llegaron a la puerta Blake no pudo evitar notar la motocicleta estacionada bajo un arbol cercano en su patio _"Al final paso aqui la noche, esto no sera bueno"_ , una vez adentro la llevaron hasta un sofa bajo indicaciones de la morena.

-Estas segura que no quieres que te llevemos a tu cuarto-

-muy segura -

La casa de Blake no era una mansion a comparacion de la de los Shnee, no iban con los gusto de sus padres, pero sin embargo tenían un patio de buen tamaño, la casa era tenía un diseño rústico y había muchos tonos maderas y grandes ventanas que daban a los árboles y arbustos de afuera, ciertamente consiguieron comprar un buen terreno, hace ya decadas atras. Después de ayudarla a recostarse la morena no pudo evitar retorcerse mientras tocia, no quedaba duda de que no fue una buena noche. Winter se acomodo a su lado y con la punta de los dedos le rozó una herida de su cuello. no era muy profunda pero era bastante grande ya que se alargaba desde la base del cuello hasta llegar por el mentón en su lado izquierdo, es una suerte que no haya llegado a ninguna arteria. Blake tomó su mano y por un momento permanecieron así mirándose, Winter tenía su característica mirada serena, para muchos ella algún tipo de encarnación de una diosa del hielo, muy pocos han llegado a recibir sus cálidas caricias con sus heladas manos. Blake por el otro lado era alguien naturalmente solitario y distante, aún con su actitud sarcástica y agradable no disfrutaba estar en multitudes ni el exceso de contacto físico, su mirada era muy parecida a la de Winter por lo general, pero el par de ojos celestes que la observaban notaban el deje de melancolía. Finalmente la herida mujer solo posó la mano de su otra a un lado de su frente -Me duele la cabeza- dijo, por los entre sus dedos aun juntos se deslizó una gota de sangre que bajaba desde su cuero cabelludo.

-Iré a buscar algunas vendas y alcohol- dijo Weiss como excusa para escapar de la escena dirigiéndose al baño, siempre detesto la envidia que sentía por su amiga de la infancia y ex-cuñada, Las otras mujeres simplemente la dejaron marchar.

-Solo date un tiempo hasta que te cures-

-Lo se, lo se-

-levantate, necesito sacarte la chaqueta para ver el resto de las heridas- solo recibió un suspiro como respuesta, Winter la ayudó a sentarse y Blake sin muchas fuerzas dejó caer su hombro en el hombro de su amiga. Resistió los quejidos que quieren salir de su garganta en lo que la albina deslizaba la prenda por sus brazos -je, en serio deberías dejar de hacer eso- dijo refiriéndose a las caricias inconscientes que hacía- lo intento- respondió sin ponerle mucha atención, momentos después noto como la otra chica empezó a picar con un dedo suavemente sobre su vientre- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?- ambas estaban tan absorbidas por el momento que no escucharon el rechinido de la escalera -como 2 meses creo… muévete un poco, vamos a sacar esa musculosa también- -¿Así nomás, sin pedir permiso? - justo después de ese momento notaron a quien ingresaba en la habitación.

Recién levantada Yang tenía sus ropas de ayer arrugadas y sus rizos desordenados pero todo resto de sueño se le fue al ver a las otras mujeres en esa posición, con Blake sumamente golpeada y lastimada con su musculosa a medio subir, junto a esa mujer que Yang no le caiga bien. Se acercó con una mirada furiosa y pasos fuertes a ellas -ALEJATE DE ELL- - el grito quedó a medias cuando el, para ella fuerte, olor de la sangre pasó por su nariz su cara se contrajo de disgusto mientras se tapaba la boca y corrió al baño donde había estado la Schnee menor -...¿sueles darle asco a menudo?- -Callate Winter-

Muchas son las cosas que Yang odia, su familia, la gente que rodea a su novia, el alcohol, sus problemas, la escuela y un sin fin de cosas que ella podía seguir poniendo hasta cansarse, pero la peor de todas, era su debilidad a la sangre. Sus hermanos siempre se burlaron de ella por eso, cuando Cinder o Raven volvían a casa e intentaban saludarla ella no podía evitar escapar despavorida por sus alientos, o cuando Blake terminaba en una pelea y sus heridas no terminaban de sanar antes juntarse con ella siempre se presentaban las náuseas. Nunca se trató de un miedo irracional, ni siquiera secuela de algún trauma, simplemente le causaba esa clase de reacción el hedor. Y para quién era ella, no, para lo que era ella, eso era absurdo y la gente de su alrededor no paraba de hacerle recordar.

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de desayunar, por lo que solo consiguió vomitar bilis en el inodoro del cual se sostenía con fuerza " _Los mareos se iran pronto_ "pensó para ella misma, sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba con fuerza, en medio del apuro no noto a la joven albina que estaba matando el tiempo leyendo la descripción de los envases en un estante. Weiss la miró, aún seguía molesta, y que la razón de su estrés le cayera en bandeja de plata tan vulnerable le fue imposible contenerse.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo una voz que Yang no llegó a reconocer antes de que alguien le tomara del pelo fuertemente por detrás haciéndole levantar la cabeza -Gnn! que mierda!- apenas de reojo logro ver la siniestra mirada que le daba Weiss, si había alguien quien ella menos soportara de entre los tres hermanos, era a esa chica -Tienes bastante suerte de ser lo que eres-tironeo más para atrás su pelo antes de continuar- incluso mi padre no me lo perdonaría si te pasara algo y yo estuviese involucrada- Weiss no era particularmente expresiva, pero lo era mucho más que su hermana mayor a comparación, miraba a Yang con el ceño fruncido y una mueca, de entre sus hermanos ella siempre fue la más dejaba en claro sus sentimientos, sin miedo a demostrar su disgusto o ira ante las cosas, o personas, que no le fueran de su agrado. Yang no era ella, Weiss era capaz de conseguir todo lo que Yang tuviera y más, pero aún así la rubia le había quitado a quien ella ha estado anhelando por tanto tiempo, por eso Weiss la odia " _no la has conocido ni la mitad de tiempo que yo y de todas formas…_ ".La rubia no respondió, permaneció arrodillada con los dientes apretados mientras soportaba nuevamente la actitud de la albina, hasta ahora no había demostrado su desprecio de manera física pero la joven normalmente expresaba como pudiera su desprecio hacia ella cada vez que se encontraban.

-Me siento mejor Weiss, así que creo que ya es hora de que se vayan- comentó Blake desde el marco de la puerta apoyándose en el. Ambas miraron a la recién llegada, quien fue seguida por Winter, la Schnee menor las miró sorprendida unos momentos antes de reaccionar por completo sobre lo que estaba haciendo y solto rapidamente los cabellos rubios de la otra chica-yo...-

-Vete al auto Weiss- le cortó su hermana en un tono firme, la chica solo asintió una vez agachando la cabeza y pasó rápidamente por la puerta sin despedirse, avergonzada. Una vez que se escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse Winter se giro a Blake, prácticamente ignorando a Yang.

-Intenta comprenderla un poco, esta en una época complicada-

-El celo no es una excusa para no controlar su comportamiento, además, no es como si hace un par de días que estoy saliendo con Yang...solo…váyanse- Winter optó por guardar silencio y hacer caso. Ya solas Blake se separó del marco de la puerta y caminó cojeando de la pierna derecha hasta llegar al lavamanos, donde se apoyó de espaldas -mejor?- pregunto agotada mental como físicamente -supongo- Yango permaneció arrodillada unos momentos más, observando el torso casi desnudo de su novia de no ser por el corpiño con encaje que llevaba, la morena no solo tiene heridas en el cuello, sino también en las costillas bajas de la derecha y en la cadera, además de hematomas aquí y allá, solo un par de veces la había visto tan lastimada -Estoy hecha un desastre- dijo mientras limpiaba los restos de saliva y bilis de su mentón con la manga de su remera -Tú también amor ¿Crees poder ayudarme a llegar a mi cama?- dijo mientras desabotona el pantalón el cual se deslizó por sus piernas segundos después -¿Segura que no quieres un desinfectante?- -nee, ya deje de sangrar, dejaré que se cure todo solo sin la intervención de medicamentos, para mañana creo que estaré bien-

Las náuseas no volverían hasta un buen rato, por lo que sin discutir más puso el brazo de su novia por sobre sus hombros y le ayudó a subir las escaleras mientras Blake con su mano libre se apoyaba en la pared.

-No debiste haberle dejado que te desvistiera- intentando contener la molestia que le generó el recuerdo. La rubia es consciente del pasado que tuvieron Winter y su novia y no era la primera vez que las encontraba en esa clase de situaciones extrañas, no podían contar como engaños, pero sin duda tenían cierto tipo de intimidad que irritaba a Yang.

-En su momento parecía una buena idea-

-¿Viste la motocicleta?-

-La vi, pero no quería molestarte con esto-

-no eres un "esto" y sin duda me molesta mas ver como alguien más te quita la ropa que el ayudarte cuando estás en este estado-

-Ya tendrás otra oportunidad-

-¿Para lo de la ropa o para cuidarte?-

-mmm, ambas-

Después de algunas risas, consiguieron llegar al cuarto de la morena. Los padres de Blake no estaban en casa, Ghira trabaja desde temprano como policía y su madre habrá salido temprano para ir a su tienda. Las chicas simplemente permanecierón acostadas en la cana sobre las frazadas bordo, Yang a pesar de ser un poco mas baja siempre le gusto hacerle cuchara a Blake, abrazandola por detras mientras acariciaba el dorso de una de sus manos con el pulgar -Avisame si te duele algo- dijo distanciandose un poco para no tocarle las heridas, sin embargo Blake solo se acerco nuevamente a ella aún con sus ojos cerrados, dejando ir un suave suspiro -incluso si doliera no me alejaria- permanecieron así durante un tiempo y entrelazaron sus dedos. Con su mano libre la morena como uno de los mechones rubios de su novia y lo beso -Lamento lo que pasó-

-¿Tanto como para no juntarte con ellos?-

-Ya hablamos de esto-

-Si, lose. Es solo que me molesta que los elijas por sobre mi- Blake no respondió en el momento, pero giro su cuerpo para mirarle a la cara cuando le respondiera.

\- y ellos siempre odiarán el hecho de que te elegi a ti ¿Sigues desconfiando de mi?- no, no era la primera vez que trataban este tema, cada tanto sale una una discusión sobre la cercanía entre los Belladonna y los Schnee. Winter y ella se han conocido toda su vida y conoció desde que eran bebés a los otros 2 menores.

-¿Esperas que no me sienta insegura cuando otra persona está a así de tu boca?- hizo un gesto de los centímetros con la mano que tenía antes entrelazada con su novia.

-Entiendo que fue mala mía ahí, debí haberlo evitado, pero por favor no dudes de mis sentimientos- La mayor se tomó un tiempo quitando mechones rubios de la otra chica antes de continuar -¿Hace cuánto me conoces?-

-Desde que tengo 14-

-¿Cuándo empezamos a salir?-

-Hace siete meses, Dios, me hiciste esperar dos años-

-Dame algo de credito, me declare al minuto que comenzó tu cumpleaños-

-Eso no te hace menos pedofila-

-Ya hacía tiempo que no me lo recordabas ¿Cuánto tengo, cuarenta?-

-más o menos, tu especie y su maldita juventud eterna-

-¿Qué somos, vampiros? solo vivimos un poco más que los humanos, solo que nuestros cuerpos maduran más rápido y vivimos la mayor parte de nuestras vidas como adultos-

-tienes una curiosa definición de "poco"- Yang pasó los brazos por el cuello de su chica en lo que la acercaba para tocar sus frentes -¿me amarás aún cuando ya no este aqui?-

-Sabes que no me gusta ese tema, además, es más probable que tu seas la que tu la que viva más-

-Cada día que pasa menos creo que ese momento vaya a llegar- dijo refiriéndose a su herencia -No se si quiero ser… como ellas- su mirada reflejo uno de sus más grandes miedos, el ser como sus madres.

-Parecida tal vez, pero sin duda serás mejor, mucho mejor- Después de eso se acerco para besarla, intentando alejar sus temores, de crear un momento en el que ellas puedan descansar de sus deberes y los problemas. Una vez terminaron charlaron un tiempo más abrazadas, pero el agotamiento venció a Blake, así que decidió que se daría el gusto de dormir de manera más cómoda, se escuchó el rechinido de la came ante el aumento de peso que soportaba. La rubia no se molestó en abrir los ojos, sintió como las curvas que abrazaba aumentaban de tamaño y cambiaban de forma y textura, los brazos no le alcanzaban para seguir abrazándola, así que se acurruco contra el pelaje negro que apareció junto a ella. Su apariencia no era la misma que la de aquella noche, no era la apariencia de una bestia salvaje o de una maldición, era la de un mito viviente, cuadrupedo, más grande, con el poder para proteger a sus seres amados. La loba gigante sintió como Yang se aferraba a ella y respiro profundamente en contra de su pelaje de su pecho, no importa cuanto olor a sangre llevara encima o cuán peligrosa fuera actualmente su vida, ella nunca se alejó, por esa razón no la abandonaría y sería lo suficientemente fuerte para que nada grave le pasara. Era una hermosa mañana, pero ellas no la verían, de todas formas vendrían muchas más después de esta.

Nota autor:

Holi

Ciertamente me la he estado pensando en este AU y necesitaba escribir algo para quitarme las ganas, pero no soy del tipo que le guste escribir mucho sobre una misma cosa por mucho tiempo, no sé si subiré más episodios explicando más sobre este universo y sus personajes. Considere traducir esto al inglés pero creo que a FF le hace un poco más de falta RWBY en español, así que lo dejare como esta.

No soy alguien particularmente interesada en la escritura ni lo hago demasiado preocupada en la ortografía (lamento si alguno le incomoda, se aprecian correcciones), pero cada tanto se me ocurren ideas, emmm decentes supongo (:9) como sea, gracias por leer, se aprecian opiniones de todo tipo,

Ha, sobre los ships, en teoría hay unos cuantos, algunos no tan obvios como otros, pero ni modo solo deje bumblebee en este.

(Uff, me puse a pensar que aun tengo que terminar otro AU)


	2. Chapter 2

Después de aquello, Jacques solo permaneció en su sofá, mirando detenidamente el techo, dándose un tiempo para reflexionar. Sobre todo lo que significa su vida este último tiempo. Contó por décimo-quinta vez las luces de la habitación mientras intentaba recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se miente a sí mismo sobre no volver a comprar esa clase de servicios. Vio a la humana marcharse satisfecha con su paga, despidiéndose de él con una coqueta mirada y diciéndole que la llame la próxima vez que se sienta solo.

-...perra-

Volvió a dirigir su mirada al techo, el arrepentimiento nuevamente llegó a él ya habiendo cometido la falta, miró el cuadro que posaba en la pared sobre el sofá, ya ni la imagen de su amada Cristal estaría tan decepcionada de verlo en este estado. Se tapó los ojos al sentir como se le humedecen, su imperio se caía en pedazos justo en frente de sus ojos y ya no posee la fuerza para hacer algo al respecto, logró crear suficientes barrios y puestos de trabajos para la mayoría de los nuevos residentes en menos de un año sin llegar a deudas excesivamente grandes, de las cuales se hizo cargo de las peores hasta hace pocos años, sobrevivió como siempre lo ha hecho, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Mucho de los humanos que ingresaron en la ciudad no sabían cómo convivir con los otros seres, parte de ellos se mostraron intolerantes a la idea de adaptarse como correspondía y de ahí empezaron casos de racismo que antes no sucedían, pero ellos ni siquiera son los peores. Los más problemáticos son aquellos que a causa de la ambición y la ignorancia se han dejado infectar por las otras especies, por estúpidos sin escrúpulos que se sintieron poderosos y les parecía divertido ver a los humanos retorcerse dado los efectos post-infección. Como resultado las tasas de mortalidad, violencia y robos aumentaron, o porque ya con sus nuevas habilidades se crearían con el derecho de quebrantar la ley, claro, eso sí sobrevivían a los cambios. Igualmente en porcentaje los otros seres formaban una minoría a comparación de los humanos exigían más control sobre los lobos y los vampiros, aun cuando en primer lugar muchos de los infractores de la ley eran humanos convertidos.

Antes se respetaban los acuerdos en nombre de la convivencia, actualmente todo eso está perdido y la ciudad estaba llena de pandillas. Durante la expansión del pueblo los lobos originarios tuvieron problemas de territorios con los pocos lobos y los muchos hombres lobos extranjeros, si bien esa parte se ha logrado establecer el resentimiento entre manadas era tangible. Por el otro lado estaban los que no respetan la ley y crean círculos de peleas clandestinos, como si fueran perros salvajes.

-Bolas de pelos sin valor- gruño rechinando los dientes.

Jacques es un hombre de orgullo, orgulloso de su apellido, orgulloso de sus bienes, pero sobre todo orgulloso de su raza. Menosprecia a los transformados y le enfurece que su mejor amigo Ghira no sea capaz de poner bajo control a esas deshonras _"Hago lo mejor que puedo bajo en nombre la ley, puras patrañas"._

Con los vampiros la cosa no están mejor, el intendente los consideraba seres incapaces de sentir algún tipo de hermandad hacía los de su propia especie y solo muy pocos vampiros toman responsabilidad por los humanos que transforman. Con la migración llegaron todo tipo de personas, entre ellos vampiros que no respetan las reglas de su imperio ni a su sagrada raza, y alguien que no respeta su existencia y la tierra que gobierna se merece su desprecio.

Un punzante dolor en su pecho lo hizo sentarse en el sillón, agarrando su garganta con una mano y la otra aferrada dolorosamente al sofá en medio de una fuerte tos. Decidió dejar de haraganear, abotono su camisa blanca y volvió a colocarse su corbata gris, camino hasta un espejo en la pared y se encargó de las marcas de besos en su cuello con un pañuelo de su pantalón. Por último se peinó con los dedos sus finos cabellos blancos, sintiendo como quedaban algunos en su palma, decidió ignorarlos esta vez, fingió que solo se trataba del estrés como muchas otras veces y que seguía siendo igual de perfecto que siempre. El resto del día se quedó en su oficina ignorando el dolor punzante de su pierna, trabajando para demostrarles a sus rivales políticos y a los ciudadanos que no lograrían quitarle su trono por más que no les gustara que no fuera humano, no importaba si eso significaba volver a pasar la noche en su oficina.

En los pasillos del edificio de departamento se escuchó un fuerte portazo desde el tercer piso, después de se escuchaban fuertes pisadas desde la escalera metálicas que hacían eco por las paredes, junto con unos cuantos gritos furiosos. Yang estaba enojada, algo que suele pasarle cada vez que pasaba demasiado tiempo en su casa, en los últimos escalones antes de llegar a planta baja salto los últimos 4 escalones y estruendosamente llego al suelo empujando con el codo la palanca de salida de la puerta. Esa mañana estaba despejada mostrando cálidos colores naranjos y rosados en el cielo aunque la briza mañanera era bastante fría, Yang tapo su boca con la bufanda y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, debía conseguir calmarse antes de llegar al trabajo "uno, dos, tre- _oye no hace falta que te alteres tanto rubia-_ estúpido… uno, dos, tres, cuatro- _no sé dónde está ¿de acuerdo? Relájate-_ lo matare cuando regrese, mocoso consentido… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, aaahg al diablo" opto por gruñir un rato y dar una vuelta antes de ir a la tienda, total salió como media hora antes de lo que suele marcharse de casa.

Avanzo por un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un parque no muy grande, pero a Yang siempre le gusto desde que era pequeña por más que actualmente se viera gastada y llena de grafiti. Era temprano por lo cual no había gente alrededor, escalo por un gran cubo formado por una gran cantidad de fierros azules con algunas zonas oxidadas, al llegar se sentó al borde y suspiro dejando salir un rastro de humo saliendo de su boca- no es un otoño tan malo- hablo sola intentando distraerse. Un escalofrió en la espalda le recordó no solo el por qué estaba molesta, sino que además se olvidó la mochila con la que va a la escuela después del trabajo, iba a tener que volver a casa por ella… o tal vez no.

-Seguro Nora me pasara algún lápiz o algo- bajo de un salto del juego y dio una vuelta por las calles. No era nada parecido a hace unos años, muchas cosas eran nuevas y muchas otras sufrieron el descuido y maltrato de los locales como el de los extranjeros, grafitis, basura acumulada, el barrio donde vivía Yang no es lo que solía ser. Nadie actúa de la misa forma que antes también. A un par de cuadras antes de la tienda la joven observo a un hombre mayor hablando con una chica más joven que ella de cabello corto y pelo negro con mechones rojos. La escena en si no se habría visto mal, a excepción de que la niña parecía tensa, muy tensa mientras el sujeto se le acercaba más hablándole emocionado ignorando por completo al pequeño perro que le estaba mordiendo la pierna.

-Vamos pequeña, sé que puede dar miedo pero te prometo que todo sacrificio valdrá la pena, solo tendrás que darle tiempo hasta que tu cuerpo se acost-

-Creo que lo único que puede estar asustándola ahora mismo eres tu- Yang se interpuso entre ambos dejando perplejo al mayor, quien al ver su atrevida actitud cambio su gesto de asombro por un gran ceño fruncido lleno de indignación.

-Co-como te atreves, inferior ¿crees qué puedes hablarme así? Soy un vam-

-por dios, se lo que eres, un iluso que se tragó el cuento de la grandeza y ahora no solo no soporta la luz del amanecer, sino que su sistema nervioso le está fallando- dijo señalando al perro en su pierna exasperada, mostrándole como este comenzaba a tener el hocico manchado en sangre de tanto andar mordiéndolo. Todo lo que dijo Yang es verdad, el sujeto apenas mostraba parte de su rostro, su chaleco tenía el cuello levantado tapando el cuello y llevaba un gran sombrero y gafas de sol. El hombre realmente se vio sorprendido por el animal, lo que más impresión le dio aun fue el cambio de color de los ojos de Yang, la esclerótica de sus ojos cambio a negro que le helo la sangre al otro sujeto. De un fuerte sacudón se sacó al animal de encima y corrió como pudo lo más lejos posible del lugar mientras tocia.

Yang llego a atajar la correa del perrito antes de que persiguiera a aquel hombre, está por entregársela a su dueña cuando esta al mirarle los ojos pego un pequeño salto mirándola asustada "Haaaa, los putos ojos" pensó irritada, y antes de que la pequeña siquiera pensara en escapar dijo.

-Espera, espera, espera, sé que se ve mal, pero más allá de este truco no puedo hacerte daño de alguna forma, solo dame un momento- cerro los ojos con fuerza y empezó a contar, intentando dejar ir la furia que le había provocado aquel sujeto, para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la esclerótica había vuelto a ser blanca. Suspiro de alivio al ver que la chica no se fue mientras intentaba controlarse.-no te fuiste- dijo aliviada. La chica solo levando el dedo índice señalando a la correa que Yang aún sostiene, temblando.

-m-mi perro…-

-¡Cierto! perdona- le entrego a la niña la correa roja del animal-emm ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Yo… no lo sé, solo estaba paseando a Zwein y ese hombre se me acerco diciendo que él podía volverme vampiro y yo…-

-Últimamente hay muchos como él, recién transformados creyendo haber encontrado la cura a toda enfermedad cuando en realidad solo hallaron algo mucho peor- quedaron bajo un silencio incomodo durante un rato hasta que la rubia comenzó a caminar a su destino- bueno, creo que mejor me voy cuídate-

-¡ESPERA! Por favor, yo, yo no creo poder estar sola ahora mismo, no sé qué me pasa- dijo temblando la niña, Yang se lo pensó un momento, suponiendo que no sería correcto dejarla en ese estado, aunque tal vez a su patrona no le gustara la idea.

-*suspiro* supongo que no pasara nada por llevarte conmigo, no creo que a Kali le moleste-

Sin decir mucho más Yang siguió su camino agarrada de la mano a la extraña bajo petición de ella, mientras el pequeño animal iba al lado de ellas, la sangre en su boca se evaporo y parecía que nunca estuvo ahí en primer lugar, como si fuera magia.

Y aquí sigo, desarrollando de a poco como funciona este mundo y el rol que cumplen en el los personajes, sería una mentira si les digo cuando actualizare o como terminara esto, es un misterio para todos. Sigo sin poner demasiada atención en las correcciones, así que si ven algún error siéntansen libres de mencionarlo (todo dicho con amor y comprensión) 3


End file.
